Stolen Moments
by crossovers4life
Summary: Dean Winchester has had a secret for the last year and a half. Dawn Summers has had a secret of her own. The secret that they have had is that they are together. Nobody knows this and they are not letting anybody find out just yet either. I need reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything that you see here Joss and Eric own BTVS and Supernatural. Hope you enjoy.**

Dean walked into the Summer's house hold in Sunnydale, California. He'd gotten the news that Buffy had taken out the first and Sunnydale was still in one piece thankfully. Dawn was the only person at the house when he got there she was the one that had let him in.

"Glad to see that this place is still in one piece," Dean said following behind her to the kitchen. He had some memories of the house he was in and he was glad that it was still standing. He had spent almost the entire summer here two years back when Buffy had jumped saving Dawn's life taking her's in the process. He'd kept Dawn company most the time and that was how their friendship had started. Even though he had the memories of Dawn when she was young he had known that something was not right. He had helped Dawn through that time also, but it wasn't till that summer that they had became close friends.

"We all are, it was close one that much I do know," Dawn said sitting down on the stool. "They went to L.A. for the weekend to talk to Angel."

"I see, and they left you here alone?" Dean asked.

"Yep, just me," Dawn said getting a second plate, grabbing second slice pizza from the box and putting it on for minute. "You hungry because I got this last night and only ate slice or two out it," she said.

"I'll take slice," Dean said finally sitting down him self.

Dawn smiled at him before moving her plate to him. "You can have that slice."

"Thanks, but I'm not the ketchup on pizza guy, hot sauce maybe but not ketchup," Dean told her grabbing on the cold slices and taking a bite of it.

"Don't eat it cold," Dawn said taking the plate from the microwave and putting the slice on a napkin before giving it to Dean. She took the one he'd eaten off and stuck it in the microwave. "You know eating it cold annoys me."

Dean got up and went around to where she was. "Cut the shit," he told her wrapping his arms around her kissing her neck. "Nobody is here you said it yourself," he reminded her moving his hands under her shirt and making circles with his fingers on her stomach.

Dawn moaned as she leaned her neck to the side to give him better access to her. She held his hands to her stomach because it was tickling her, as he continued to kiss and nip at her neck. Dawn didn't want it to end as she held Dean to her. Dean turned her around looking into her eyes before he kissed her. Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck threading her fingers through Dean's hair as he kissed her deeper.

"Dean," She moaned when he pulled away breathless.

Dean didn't say anything instead he took her hand leading the way up to her bedroom. Dawn couldn't help but smile, she knew what Dean was up to and she wasn't going to stop him either. Dean kicked the door shut before pulling his shirt off not seeing where it landed. He kicked his boots off along the way to the bed Dawn already lying on it with only her matching bra and panty set. Dean got on the bed lying on his back letting Dawn take the lead straddling his hips. Dawn moved her hands up Dean's sides till she had his hands pinned to the pillow beside him. She leaned down kissing him letting her tongue move over his lips before she opened his mouth.

Dean flipped them over never breaking the kiss. He moved to his knees bring Dawn with him as he unhooked her bra. He tossed it aside not caring where it landed before looking into her eyes with a smile. He kissed her before moving his mouth and hands down to her breasts letting her lay back on the bed. He didn't say anything as he kisses her breast before sucking at her nipples loving the sounds she is making as she moves her hands back into his hair holding him to her as he pleases her.

Dean can't help but smile he knows her weakness when it comes to him. It might be a secret to every body else but for the last year half they have been together. It started as just friends two years before when Dawn showed up as the key to start with now two half years later they were more than friends and nobody but them knew. The way that Dawn had him feeling he wasn't sure if anybody else could. He moved his tongue over her left breast making sure to give both her breasts attention.

Dawn was trying her best not to cum as Dean continued to pleasure her in an almost torturous way she thought with a smile. She loved every moment of it and would change any of it except maybe being with Dean sooner. Not getting together with Dean sooner was the only thing she regretted with everything that was going on. She pushed that thought from her mind as she felt her body giving in and she couldn't hold on any longer crying out Dean's name as she went over the edge.

Dean moved down her body removing the last piece of clothing that kept him fully from her before he did the same to the rest his own clothes. He looked into her eyes that were now watery from the pleasure he'd just given her. He gave her a smile before he lowered his head giving her inner thigh a kiss before moving forward.

Dawn moaned hoping Dean would go where she wanted him to go. Dean knew what she was wanting too and gave her the satisfaction she wanted. Dean lifted her leg over his shoulder before moving his tongue along the outside of her southern lips. Dean wanted to hear her moaning and whimpering as she came in his mouth. He knew that he could get her going for a third time. It was just the question of could he make it without pushing inside her. He wanted this to last longer.

Dean slid his tongue inside her opening making Dawn cry out in pleasure as she held him to her again. She didn't want the pleasure to end and Dean had no intentions of letting it end yet. He loved to hear her voice it always made him weak, being around her when others were, and not being about to touch her drove him crazy. He had been the one who had made her feel better after football player and his stupid jacket. He had treated her to a weekend at the fair that came to Sunnydale and nobody suspected anything.

"Dean," she moaned arching into him. Dean held her hips down so she wouldn't move again he loved teasing her like this it drove him wild seeing her like this. Everybody else saw the other sides of her, but he got to witness this lose control need to be dominated side that Dawn held locked away.

Dean moved up to her mouth kissing her letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue. He nipped at her neck before he went to whisper into her ear. "You want me to suck that slick clit yours make you beg for your release?" Dean asked nipping at her neck some more before licking the bite marks. He knew she'd have marks later and it wouldn't be easy to cover up either.

"Yes," Dawn said with a moan tilting her head to the side so Dean had better access but he abandoned her neck going back down to where she had just admitted she wanted him. This time Dean didn't wait or play around he went right for what she wanted licking and sucking at her clit till she was squirming underneath him begging for him to let her cum.

"Not yet," Dean said before he got an idea. Dean laid down beside her before pulling her back to him. "Turn around towards the door," he told her and when she did he had better access to her and took advantage of it. He licked at her till she was cumming with his name all over her lips before she collapsed against his leg breathing and panting as she came down. Dean pulled her up letting her lay beside him again before he moved into position.

Dawn looked up at him with a smile as he pushed his way home. She wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting this moment to pass. She knew that in two days Dean would once again be gone and she didn't know when he'd be back again. She wanted to have these moments last in her heart and memory so she could relive them till he came back again.

Dean started moving slowly wanting this time to last just like he knew that Dawn did. He wanted to come around more often, but there were things in his life that kept him from that. Hunting was the biggest problem that they had that kept him from Dawn. The second was that nobody knew they were together. They shared stolen moments with each other when nobody was watching or near. Dean wanted to tell the truth getting it out in the open finally, but he knew it wasn't the time yet.

"I love you," Dean said for the first time, before kissing Dawn as he picked up the speed.

"I love you, too Dean," Dawn told him with a smile glad that he'd finally been able to tell her he was in fact in love with her. She flipped them over so she could move this along faster. Her entire body was begging for release and she knew it was going to get it weather they were at the finish line or not.

In few more minutes Dawn was trying to hold on as Dean continued to thrust into her. He'd flipped them again putting him self back on top and this time he wasn't going slowly. He wanted to watch her as she found her undoing yet again and lost it giving herself over to him yet again. Dean followed her with her name falling from his mouth as she nipped and sucked at his neck not giving him a moment rest as he went over.

Dawn woke up few hours later with Dean still beside her. He was awake though and watching her. She was glad that he hadn't taken off to do something. She ran her hand over his chest making designs of animals as he watched. It was kind of odd sometimes they didn't have to even talk to each other just being with each other was enough. Dawn had even got Dean to start reading, but he mainly did it for rewards she'd give him. Nothing he read was for research either it was completely for pleasure reading, he enjoyed it even though he said he hated it.

Dean watched her make the shapes smiling it was a little game of theirs that he enjoyed. It always seemed like he enjoyed his time with Dawn even if it was a secret. It wasn't the secret fact that kept it going though it was that he really cared for her. He had done things for her over the last few years that most wouldn't do even if they were friends. He'd done few for Sam over the years but these were different he hadn't wanted her to fall asleep for other reasons. He'd kept her awake doing papers, and other homework. Dean had kept her alive after a demon attack that had left her hurt.

"What you thinking about?" Dawn asked him.

"Us," Dean said with a smile stroking her side.

"Us huh," Dawn said before sitting up, "come on there is some pizza down stairs that is calling our name," she told him dressing. She couldn't find her bra or panties so she grabbed her jeans and went commando like Dean liked it.

Dean got dress as well before following her down stairs. He wanted to stay longer in bed however he would take comfort in maybe holding her on the couch later.

After Dean and Dawn ate their dinner Dean was craving ice cream. "We got vanilla, chocolate, and Buffy's favorite, cookie dough mint chip ice cream," Dawn told him as she looked into the freezer.

"Vanilla and chocolate with hot fudge sauce," Dean said with a grin on his face.

"We don't have any hot fudge, we ran out and never got anymore," Dawn said getting the ice cream out.

Dean decided he was going to make them a special treat that he used to make when he was younger. Dawn went to find a movie wanting to be surprised while he fixed it. When Dawn got back down stairs with a handful of movies she found Dean in the living room already.

"I got a bowl of ice cream vanilla with chocolate syrup strawberries added and for us to drink each a chocolate milk shake with strawberries mixed in it," Dean told her. He had put the dishes in the dishwasher to be cleaned. He took one the movies and went to put it in.

"You hate this movie," Dawn said with a smile as Dean put in one her favorite movies Simply Irresistible.

"First, you brought it down as a movie choice and well Sarah Michelle Gellar aka SMG is hot, but you are too," he said for she could say anything, "Besides, I like the crab," Dean told her sitting down on the couch cushion after taking his boots off.

"After this we're watching The Little Mermaid," Dawn told him knowing Dean loved it after the first time she'd made him watch it with her even though he pretended like he hated it. She started eating her ice cream when Dean pushed play.

Dean mostly watched Dawn instead of the movie. He loved to watch her enjoy something and she was not only enjoying the movie but the ice cream. He couldn't help but want to kiss her, however he kept his hands to himself and ate the ice cream that he had left. Dean got up few minutes later, his ass was numb and his legs had gone to sleep on him. He got up on the couch putting the cushion back. Dawn paused the movie doing the same, but she took her empty dishes along with Dean's to the kitchen. She came back finding Dean lying on the couch she laid down with him before he wrapped his arms around her. Dean started the movie again before closing his eyes. He was tired and after few minutes fell asleep listening to Dawn yell at the TV about the scene that was going on.

Dawn didn't notice till almost the end the movie that Dean was asleep. She slipped out his arms stopping the movie and turning the lights out. She got back on the couch going to sleep in Dean's arms. She was happy just to lie in Dean's arms and sleep there safely.

Dean woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing some time the next morning. He took it out not wanting to wake Dawn. He had moved them to the bed when he'd woken up at one that morning. Dawn was still asleep as he stepped out the bedroom.

"Hello?" Dean said into the phone half asleep.

"Where are you I've been calling you at the hotel for the last two days," John said.

"Sorry, I found some vamps and then Buffy called me to come by keep an eye on Dawn since they are gone, not that she doesn't trust her its just the vamps she is worried about," Dean said.

"Call Buffy and tell her to do her own babysitting," John said.

"I'm not babysitting I'm hanging out with Dawn and there isn't any threatening danger that bad that you can't call Caleb or Joshua," Dean said, "I'm taking a break," he added before hanging up the phone and turning it off the calls would now go straight to voice mail.

Dawn was still fast asleep when Dean reentered the room. He decided he wasn't going to stay up it was only six. He wasn't sure when Buffy and the others were coming back so he locked the door out of habit before lying back down.

"Who was on the phone?" Dawn asked laying her head on Dean's bare chest.

"Not important," Dean told her, "When are the others getting back?"

"Buffy said she was going to be gone for couple days when she left," Dawn said, "Why you worried they'll show up and catch us in bed?" she asked him kissing at his scars. She knew about all them she'd asked him after their first time. She wanted to know all she could about the man she had fallen in love with. Dawn didn't see just the wall that Dean had put up she saw everything in between that too. She only hoped that Dean didn't pull away in the future at the moment things were going great in her opinion.

"I'm not worried, just want to keep you to my self while longer," Dean told her moving his hand up and down her arm.

"Do you think this will last forever, our secret that is?" Dawn asked him pulling his arm around her stomach.

"It'll last till you want them to know," he said pulling the covers up to her arm before kissing the top her head. "Let's sleep little longer it is only six," he told her hoping she would go back to sleep.

"Only if you promise we can go to the mall sometime today," Dawn said getting comfortable again.

"Scouts honor or whatever that means," Dean said.

Dawn wrapped her arm around his waist and tucked her head under his chin before accepting his agreement. She was asleep in few minutes Dean followed her into peaceful sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing of this but I wish I did. I had some help from a wonderful friend thanks for the help. **

**AN: I did not like how Wesley took Connor and all so I changed that. Connor was not kidnapped, he would be about 2 I think in this story. Hope you enjoy and please review after you read.  
**

**Stolen Moments**

**Chapter 2 **

**Two weeks later**

Dawn was glad she was an official Sunnydale High School graduate. She had already sent off all her college letters and gotten few acceptances back. She had filled out the financial aid forms and hoped to get little extra money, along the way. Angel had promised her a job at the hotel which was a good thing.

Unlike the prophecy that had been predicted Angel had never threatened or brought harm to his child. Holtz had failed on his attempted to take Connor to Qurtalth. Dean had been at the hotel the night that Holtz tried to stake Connor and it had not ended well for Holtz. Dean stopped him by killing him as he tried to get away. Dean hadn't wanted to kill him; Dawn knew that because it still ate at Dean a year later. Angel thanked Dean for what he had done.

Dawn really wanted to move to Los Angeles to take Angel up on the offer of the job and stay near the college, UCLA. Buffy wanted her to stay close to home so she could come on weekends. Dawn was still trying to decide but Angel's was sounding better every minute to her and it was her first option if she got into UCLA. It also would mean that Dean could come and go as he pleased. She figured Angel wouldn't notice them together and Dawn would be a happy camper. She just hoped that Buffy would understand that she wanted to go away to college and do her own thing for while.

---

Dawn went out and sat on the roof top outside her room. She didn't feel like climbing down the tree and going off tonight. Dean was already in town, but he was finishing a hunt. He'd promised to call her and since he had been at her graduation as promised she assumed he would keep his word again. All of Dawn's friends had attended including Angel thanks to the fact that it had been held in the schools huge gym that Xander and his crew had built. She was trying to do some thinking and clear her head. She knew she had some big decisions to make in the next couple months, but she was still waiting for her letters to come in the mail.

Dean and John were staying at the mansion that Angel had left when he'd moved to Los Angeles. John was resting after finishing a four day hunt with the demon that was crazy hard to put down. Dean was ready to take a well deserved break. Since he had left Dawn the day after his dad showed up, which had been the day after his phone call. Dean had been pissed and hadn't wanted to leave Dawn, but he had with the promise to return soon. He was glad he'd returned in time for her graduation or she would have been pissed, Dean knew that for fact.

Dean rounded up a few weapons just in case he made his way to the Summer's house. He wanted to surprise Dawn and some how take her out. He just had to figure that little bit out while he walked over. He left his car since his dad's truck was in the shop again thanks to the highway ghost he had run into on his way to Sunnydale; he knew his dad would borrow it when he woke up.

Dean went around the back the house to slip in the kitchen door and make his way upstairs. He had came from the other direction not seeing Dawn sitting outside her window. He walked into the room looking around for her only to not find her. He saw the window open and peeped out to find her there. He had brought her a surprise for all her hard work and for actually graduating with all A's. Sam had always done that, he'd managed B's through the years and few C's, but he was proud of Dawn. She had received honors.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"You know you can," Dawn answered with a smile.

She was surprised and happy to see him.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked knowing something was wrong just by the sound her voice.

"Nothing, just things are changing so fast and I have to make a lot of decisions soon," she told him.

----

Dean pulled her into his arms knowing she didn't need words at the moment just a hug. He let her cry softly for few more minutes before he wiped her tears away. He knew things weren't easy after high school, but his life or Sam's for that matter had never been easy. "I can't tell you that things will get better, cause I don't know myself, I found you after Sam went to college, he kept me sane watching over him all those years, but now, I want you to know that I will visit you and stay with you where ever you decide to go," Dean told her with a smile on his face hoping what he'd said made sense.

"Thanks, I saw the mail man few minutes ago, Buffy, Willow, Angel, and Xander went to do some things," she said drying the rest her tears.

"Just me and you then," Dean said, "Come on," he told her, "I got something for you."

"You got me a present?" Dawn asked following him in the window. She couldn't help but look at his ass. It was tight and snug in his jeans she wanted to get them off him soon, but she didn't know when the others would be back.

Dawn had her hair down with her hair pulled to one side. She had on a low cut black shirt with tight jeans hugging her hips. Dawn's shirt was low cut and showed cleavage

"Yes," Dean said handing it to her. It wasn't much he thought but he knew that she would love it.

Dawn opened the box finding another box inside, "I hate when you do this to me," she said opening three more boxes before she got to the actual present. She opened the final box and looked at what Dean was giving her. "Dean, it's beautiful," she told him.

"I thought you would like it," Dean said before looked at her, "It's a promise ring sort of," he told her.

Dawn smiled back at him before taking the ring out the box. It had two stones on the ring. One was her birthstone, which was pink and the other was Dean's, which was a deep red color.

She put the ring on looking at it before she kissed him. "I love it," she told him.

"I thought you would," Dean said taking the paper and boxes and putting it in her trash can. "I thought we could go to the movies or something tonight," he offered.

"I'd love to, but, Buffy wants to have a cook out here and do a celebration," she said.

"Tomorrow night then," Dean told her. He got the family thing it was only right after all nobody knew about them.

Dawn's room was cluttered at the moment with boxes she had in the corner for packing some of her things she didn't want any more. She had been putting that off for two months already. She didn't want to make that move yet because she wasn't ready. The bed was covered in some clothes that she had out she hadn't had chance to put up yet. Dean looked around at the room just now noticing that it was full of clothes all over the place. He didn't say anything though; he knew what she had been trying to do for the last month or more. He was amazed because she had more clothes than he could even imagine having. He had six shirts maybe ten at the most with him and four pair's jeans. That was all he carried with him these days along with one set shoes and one pair boots.

"Lauren and Jessica wanted to have a day of shopping, and I was staying there," she said feeling guilty that she had to make time for her best friend and boyfriend.

"It's cool, we have time now," Dean told her, "Don't worry Dawn, I get that you want to have little fun, I went on a cross country road trip for a week," he said tilting her chin up to look at him.

"I don't want to have to schedule you in Dean, you are my boyfriend and the man I am in love with, what's going to happen when I go to college?" she asked before she pulled him into a hug. She didn't want to do the whole girl thing and cry but she was starting to realize things weren't going to stay the same.

"I told you, Dawn, I'm going to come and visit you weather you pencil me in or not," Dean said before giving her a kiss. "I love you too and I won't let things changing get in our way of being together," he assured her.

"I'm glad you looking on the bright side of things," Dawn told him. "That reminds me, Angel brought Connor with him. He's walking and talking since the last time you got to see him."

"Dawn, I saw him three weeks ago before I came here I'm sure he hasn't grown that fast," Dean told her with a smile. He wanted to have kids with Dawn some day, which would probably be when she finally decided to tell everybody. To him it didn't matter if others knew or not it didn't hurt him. He liked having Dawn to his self.

"You went there and didn't ask me to go with you?" Dawn asked with a pout.

"I went there to rest for about week before I came here, then I got into another hunt," Dean said remembering the demon that had wanted to take Connor once again. He hadn't cared about the bruised ribs he'd gotten. Connor was like family to him and family you protect. He didn't tell Dawn about it he figured she had found out already through Buffy.

"We can go Monday, just me and you doing something all day," Dawn said.

"Can't, I have to go hunting, with my dad, we are leaving to do a hunt in Texas I think," Dean told her.

"You're going to go hunting rather than stay here with me?" Dawn asked.

"I can't just blow off my dad, I have a responsibility Dawn, protect the innocent just like you all do," Dean told her sitting on the bed.

"You hunt all the time Dean you never get any breaks, you were here two days last time and you had to leave again, I never get you more than two days at a time," Dawn told him crossing her arms. "It seems like your duty is to John and not the innocent people out there."

"Yeah well I'm sorry if I can't always be around Dawn, but I have to pick up the slack," he told her, "I gotta go, I'll call you later, glad you liked the gift," Dean said standing up, "And that is shit, I'm protecting the innocent people I'm sorry if you can't see that," Dean said before he went out the window.

Dawn was stunned, she was shocked, and Dean hadn't ever gotten this mad and left her.

---

Dean didn't go back to the mansion instead he went for a walk. It was still daylight for at least six or seven hours. He did not believe what Dawn had said and tried not to think about it, but he was. He couldn't stop thinking about it and he was pissed. He did not believe that he was doing this just for his dad. He cut through the woods not really caring because it was still daylight.

Dean took out his cell phone as he sat down against one the trees. He hit speed dial calling his dad, remembering he was supposed to if he hadn't called him yet. It was three rings for John picked up the phone. "Hey, I left the car, I'm killing time till night fall, doing some research," Dean said. It wasn't a lie; they were looking for a spirit that was haunting the wooded area around Sunnydale.

"Get back here, I found what we're looking for," John told him flipping through the book he was holding. "It's a girl that died four years ago, Angel sent what he could find, but we need to find where she was found, it wasn't put in the reports," John said.

"I'll be there, take me about twenty to get there, I'm on foot," Dean said.

"If you run it'll cut that in half," John said before hanging up the phone.

Dean pocketed the phone and stood up. He slowly walked up the steep hill that led to the mansion. Dean was out breath by the time he got to the top. "Okay, so maybe running with dad again wouldn't hurt," he told himself as he stopped to catch his breath.

"That was fast," John said, "Here, ID of FBI, you're working on some cold cases in Southern California," John told him, "Go talk to her relatives, see what you can find out."

"Yes sir," Dean said going to his room to get his suit.

"If you got any plans tonight you better change them, I want this done before Monday, Tuesday at the latest, we're leaving Wednesday," John informed Dean.

Dean added another 'yes sir' before he left.

**Summer's House**  
**Five that night**

"Hey, Dawnie, what's wrong?" Willow asked sitting beside her.

"Nothing, I just thought that Dean would be here," Dawn said.

"Buffy said he called, he told her he couldn't make it, he was working on case that had to be taking care of," Willow said.

"No worries, we're friends, he made it to my graduation at least," she said before she got up to go in the kitchen. Dawn sighed, she felt guilty for blowing up at Dean the way she had. She still felt like Dean served his dad instead of the people that needed help.

Dawn took out her phone till she found Dean's number, she looked at the picture she had of him with a smile. She had dragged him to the costume party the year before. He had dressed up as John Wayne, one his favorite western movie actors. He'd worn the cowboy boots, hat and all. She had enjoyed that night it has also been the night she had made love to him for the first time. She scrolled down to Sam Winchester's number before she hit send. She had met Sam couple times now, she had secretly been checking in on him for Dean. She had called Dean a chick for not doing it himself. He'd started ranting about Sam leaving, but she'd stopped him by agreeing to check in.

"Hello," Sam answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Sam, Dawn here, I was wondering what you are doing?" She asked.

"Nothing at the moment, Jess went to visit her folks so I'm taking few days to clean around the apartment, you?" he asked sitting down.

"Just wanted to call, I am finally a graduated of Sunnydale high, or should I say Sunny hell High," she joked.

"Dean used to call it that, he actually went there his freshmen year high school, he went there for about month," Sam said, "Dad was working a case and he was visiting a fellow hunter."

"I remember he told me that when I told him I didn't think I'd ever get out there," Dawn said with smile. "I got a question, does Dean stay mad long? I said something, and even though I know it to be true, I didn't mean to hurt him," she asked.

"You're Dean's best friend at the moment, seeing as how he's mad at me still for leaving, even though he annoyingly calls Jess make sure I'm fine every other week," Sam said with a sigh. He knew that Dean wouldn't completely let him go away and not check on him. It just annoyed him that he wouldn't talk to him still. That actually hurt more than annoyed him, but he didn't say anything.

"You will be Dean's number one best friend for life no matter how mad he is at you, but I on the other hand," Dawn said with a sigh.

"What did you say?"

"I said his duty was to your dad and not to the innocent people, he went on about picking up the slack then said it was a lie what I said," Dawn told him.

"He'll come around Dawn, trust me I have said worse to him," Sam said, "Friends have to tell it like it is sometimes, you just called him on what he does all the time."

"Thanks for the talk, Sam, I going to go back to the party, did you get the invitation?"

"Yes, but I couldn't make it because of work, I sent you a card though, congratulations Dawn," Sam told her.

"Thanks again." Dawn said before she ended the call and went to her room.

---

Dawn had stack of mail on her bed from colleges. She had acceptance letters and financial aid forms. She went through the stack till she found a letter from her dad. She put that aside picking up Sam's letter and opening it. She smiled before reading what it said. Dawn knew that Sam would visit like he promised in few weeks. She hoped that he brought Jess with him because even though they had no idea she was pretty much family now.

Dawn heard her cell phone going off and answered it before the third ring. "Hey, Dean, look…"

"I don't have long, I called Buffy and told her I couldn't make it, I have to go out town Monday so I won't be able to take you out like I said, I'll call you before I leave."

"Dean, this isn't fair you promised me a weekend, I was going to cancel on my friends," Dawn told him.

"Sorry, I told you I wasn't just here for us, I have to work, I'll call you later, Dawn," Dean said before he said bye and hung up.

Dawn tossed her phone on the bed before she went out her window. She climbed down the tree and snuck off. She was trying to not cry, but she had wanted Dean to be around for once two days was never enough, and this time three hours wasn't either. She went to her favorite hide out to sit down under a tree. She remembered when Dean had first met her. He'd been working a hunt and she'd run into some vamps. He'd taken them out and saved her from them. He'd lectured her about not going out at night, but it had been nothing compared to Buffy and her mom's lecture.

She pulled her knees up resting her head on them before the tears began to fall. She knew that things were officially changing now. Dawn hadn't opened any of the letters she'd gotten because she'd wanted to open them with Dean. It was what they had agreed on. She would open them and choose where she wanted to go and Dean would visit her as often as he could. She has wanted to go to UCLA that way it would be easier to hide their relationship longer. It wasn't that she didn't want anybody to know, she just liked what they had going on.

Dawn knew she couldn't stay out there long since it was going to get dark soon. She got up after a half hour of thinking things over. She knew if she went to L.A. she'd be only few miles from where Sam lived. She would not only have Dean when he was around, but Sam to talk to when she needed to. She hoped she got into UCLA because she'd finally decided that was where she wanted to go. She just wanted to tell Dean and make things right with him.

**Two nights later**

**Tuesday Night**

Dean called Dawn as he went outside. John was already in the car and Dean was supposed to be too. Dean was conflicted on what he wanted to do. His dad knew nothing about his relationship with Dawn and there was no way he was going to tell him.

"Dean, get off the phone and come on," John said getting annoyed. Dean had been calling somebody for the last hour on and off. It was starting to get on his nerves now.

Dean sighed leaving another message on Dawn's phone. "Hey baby, I want to talk, but Dad's truck is fixed, we're going to get it. I'll be back next weekend and we can do hang out or something, I am sorry," he said before hanging up. He turned it on vibrate so his dad wouldn't notice if it rang. He was sure it would be tossed out the window if it did.

Dawn was babysitting for Angel while he took Buffy out on an actual date. Wesley and Willow had finally found a way to fix Angel's cures and he was taken full advantage of it. She had turned her phone off so it wouldn't ring and wake Connor up. She went to her room putting it down when the voice mail page went off. She checked it thinking it might be Dean, or rather hoping it was Dean. Dawn sighed realizing she'd missed seven of his calls. She listened to them before sitting down on the bed. "Crap," she said before calling him back.

"Dean, call me when you get to the hotel, if that is where you go, I want to talk to you too, and I'm sorry I missed your calls, love you baby," she added before ending the call and went to check on Connor.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own anything that you see below. If I did things would be different. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review. I love Reviews and they help my little muse come out more. **

**Stolen Moments  
Chapter 3**

Dawn was in the middle of packing up few of her outfits she didn't wear any more. She wanted to get read of them before going to L.A. Most of her closet was now empty, the shirts she'd gotten when she was younger was now all in boxes to go to the local thrift store. It felt odd that she was going to college in another month. She couldn't believe that it was already July. It didn't feel like it had been a week since she had graduated.

Dawn was the only one at the house since Buffy had went to see Angel. Xander was working at the moment and Willow had gone to help Giles in England. There were now three boxes by the door of things that she was giving away. It was half of her wardrobe in the boxes. She sighed before going to look at the remainder of her clothes. She knew once she got to L.A. she'd get few outfits new since she wanted to start fresh. Get out of the clothes that she thought to be baby fide. She wanted to show Dean that she was more than that. He'd told her he already knew that without the outfits to prove it. Nevertheless, she wanted to show him that part her also.

Dawn heard the door bell and went down stairs to see who was there. She peeped through the door before smiling. She was surprised but glad to see Dean on the other end. "Hey," she said opening the door before she saw John too. "What are you two doing here?" She asked before realizing that Dean was on crutches, "What did you do to yourself?"

"Got thrown out second floor window onto the dumpster below, thankfully it was closed." Dean told her with a smile before Dawn let them in.

"I'm the only one here right now the others are scattered, Xander will be by later, we were going to hang out watch movies and eat junk food," Dawn said closing the door.

John looked around at the living room before he sat down in one the chairs. Dean sat on the couch kicking off his boots and propping up his leg. Dawn sat in the other chair that was in the room. She was little nervous seeing as how it was Dean and John this time.

"Buffy's training the slayers at the mansion?" Dean asked.

"No, she's in L.A. for the next week, Angel needed some help and seeing as how they are back together she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to visit him," Dawn said with a smile. She was beyond glad that they had found a way to fix Angel's curse. She thought it was unfair for him to live without the woman he loved.

John waited another few minutes before he said something. "I have a hunt I'm leaving in the morning to go, but Dean's on bed rest for the next couple days," he told Dawn, "Make sure he gets sleep too, I'll be back when I can," he continued before Dawn nodded.

"You're not staying tonight?" Dean asked when John stood up. He had been planning on staying he'd even said it.

"I want to be in Texas by tomorrow, I'm going to leave now get head start," he said.

"I'll go get your bag," Dawn said getting up and heading to the door before John could say another word.

"I don't want to come back and find you been out all night or anything," John said, "I need you back on your feet in couple days," he told Dean before he left.

"I'll take care of him for you," Dawn said with a smile.

"I am leaving him here to rest, but don't wait on him, he's just got a dislocated knee," John informed her.

"That's just it, you are leaving and you might be able to tell Dean what to do, but he is my friend, best friend might I add, so I will do as I please in making him feel comfortable and get better," Dawn said crossing her arms.

John groaned, "You Summers' women are just as stubborn as we are," he said before he left.

Dawn smiled before she went back into the leaving room finding Dean lying back on the couch. "I heard you just now, do as you please in making me comfortable and better as I recall," Dean said with a grin.

"You bet your ass I will," Dawn said sitting down on the floor. "I'm still mad that you didn't come here to tell me bye."

"I had to go when he went, he needed the car," Dean said knowing there was more than just that she would talk about. "I am going upstairs to get nap in, I need some rest," he said getting up.

"Dean Winchester don't you dare try and hobble away from me, we are going to talk about what happened," Dawn said getting out the floor and following him.

"No, I told you my thoughts on it last time, so I suggest you stop talking right now," he said.

"That's it, I decided where I'm going, I'm going to UCLA in the fall, and if you don't start treating me like your girl and not somebody you can blow off just because you are still on the bottle then I don't think this relationship has any chance," Dawn said before she left the room going up to her room.

Dean sighed before he went up the stairs. He got to Dawn's room in what felt like forever. He wasn't in the mood for talking about what happened but he knew that he'd have to say something. Dawn wasn't the type of person that took crap from him. He turned the door knob glad that it was unlocked. He went in finding Dawn sitting in what looked like an almost empty closet.

"Are you moving already?" Dean asked sitting on the bed.

"I got most my clothes packed up that I don't want any longer," she told him.

Dean got up moving where he could be more comfortable. He leaned against the head board propping his leg up. He wanted to talk to Dawn about things, but at the same time he didn't think he owed her an explanation. He knew that Dawn had already known what his life was like. They had been friends longer then they had been dating.

"I know you aren't going to apologize to me," Dawn said, "but at the same time you know I deserve one," she told him, "that is how it goes with you."

Dean closed his eyes moving into a laying position. "Why do you always do this, you draw it out," Dean said.

Dawn got up going to the bed. "I got a good reason too, I have a stubborn, self-centered, boyfriend that doesn't know when to stop when he is ahead," she told him getting on the bed. "I love you and after you tell me the same you leave me," she said.

Dean didn't say anything he didn't want to get into a chick flick moment with her. He already was feeling the fall out from not being able to destroy the poltergeist without being hurt. He knew he shouldn't have waited till the thing was that close to him. He had screwed up and he was beating himself up over it. It felt like his dad yelling at him all over only worse, he couldn't tone his own self out.

"I just want to sleep, we can talk later, Dawn," he said.

"Then go to the guest room," Dawn told him.

"No, I'm tired and I don't want to move any more," he said with a sigh as he closed his eyes. His leg was hurting and he felt if he moved then he'd have to take the pain killers which he didn't want to take.

"Stubborn ass," Dawn said before she left the room.

"Stubborn ass that you love," Dean called back as the door slammed. He winced knowing she'd regret it later. She had always been emotional and high tempered. She was worse than Buffy and it always made him wonder if he'd wake up to good mood Dawn or Get the hell out Dawn. It also scared him a little when she had her mood swings, but he still loved her more than he'd admit. He'd already almost died for her twice and he'd do it again any time.

Dawn got down stairs smiling, Dean was right she loved him, probably more than he would ever know. She had fallen for him after he'd been so nice to her after the vamp situation. She had completely fallen for him the night he had showed up after her mother's funeral. Dean had been there for almost a month afterward for Buffy and her. He had come right after Dawn had tried to resurrect her mother using the demon egg. He had been living proof that people could survive a loss, she had thought. He'd lost his mother before he really got to know her like all little boys should. Now even with Sam at college and them not talking some how Dean was surviving the loss even though it had to be killing him. Sam and Dean were like best friends, least that was how Sam had described it to her. She hoped one day they could get back to that.

Dawn looked through the fridge trying to find something to eat. There wasn't anything much in the house besides microwaveable foods. She took out the left over lasagna and heated it up in the microwave. She knew that Dean would want something when he woke up. Dean had the appetite of a child she thought sometimes. He ate just as much if not more than Buffy ate after she came home from her nightly patrol or slay.

**Few hours later**

Dawn had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV. She didn't hear Xander come in the house till he was shacking her awake.

"You know it is good thing I came in here, I was calling you for the last hour," he said.

"I fell asleep," Dawn said sitting up with a yawn. "Dean is upstairs asleep, he got dislocated knee, he's staying for few days," she said.

"Is he joining us?" Xander asked.

"I don't know, he looked tired when he got here, fell asleep in the middle of our conversation," she said.

"Didn't make it to the guest room I'm guessing either," Xander said.

"No and I so am not sharing with the cover hog tonight, hurt or not," She said with a hidden smile.

Xander couldn't help but laugh at her. She always lost the tug of war when it came to cover. No matter who the person was she lost the battle.

Dawn groaned before she got up. She wanted to check on Dean, see if he was awake or not. She excused her self to the bathroom going upstairs and after the much needed bladder relief she peeped into her bedroom. Dean was still on the bed he however was now under the covers and she saw his clothes on the floor. She took the dirty ones empting the pockets and taking them down stairs to be washed.

"I'm going to put load in, I'll be right back," Dawn told Xander.

Xander had fallen asleep on the couch and by the time Dawn got back he was fast asleep. She went in the kitchen getting out the cheesecake and ice cream. She was bored with both Dean and Xander sleeping away. She finished her food before putting the clothes in the dry. Dawn went up to her room to change into something comfortable that wasn't as tight. She put on her sweats and found a sweat shirt to wear. It was little cold with the air going, but she wasn't going to turn it off.

Dean woke up as Dawn was changing, but he waited till she was changing shirts before he got up. He came up behind her making her jump a little as he put his arms around her. "You're cold," he said moving his hands up to her breasts finding them just as cold.

"Xander's down stairs, we can't," Dawn said as she leaned into Dean as he cupped her breasts using his thumbs and forefinger to pinch and pull at them trying to warm her up.

"Well he's just going to have to wait, because I am getting you warm," Dean told her kissing at her neck moving his hands to her stomach. He knew exactly how to warm her up and he was going to do so. He wasn't going to let his injury stop him either.

Dean locked the door before he took hold Dawn's hand leading her to the bed. "I'm on top," she said with a grin before straddling Dean's waist. "You been bad boy and I'm not letting you get away with that," she told him.

"You took my clothes you little chipmunk."

"Hey, I said don't call me that," Dawn told him leaning down and kissing him.

Dean didn't want to stop kissing her, but the lack of air made it difficult to breathe. He pulled away breathless as Dawn stood back up. She let her pants fall down before kicking them to the side. She was naked before him once again and she smiled at him. Dean pulled her back to him letting her back on top. He knew there wasn't any way for him to be on top, his knee was on fire and he wasn't going to deny her what she wanted.

Dawn moved up till she was kneeling over his chest. Each her legs were on either side his chest with his hands on her hips. She moved over his chest moaning as her clit moved over his harden nipple. Dean moaned enjoying what she was doing to him. It was turning him on as she pleasured herself with his body. He moved her up closer till he could reach her opening with his mouth. He smiled as she lowered herself to his mouth resting just above actually sitting on his face. Dean took hold her hips as he thrusted his tongue into her opening making her hiss in pleasure as he worked her over.

"Dean," She moaned as she held to the head board. She was already close to the edge with Dean around and the pleasure he was inflicting wasn't making her will power any easier. She didn't know if she could hold on much more. "Dean, I'm almost there," Dawn said with a moan again.

"Cum for me then," Dean told her before he held her clit in his mouth and sucked till she was crying out his name as she came all over his mouth. Dean laid her on her back as she continued to shake from the orgasm she just had. He lay down beside her running his hand over her side as she tried to catch her breath.

"I have to go in moment, Xander will wonder what happened to me," she said but Dean moved over her balancing his self with his other leg and elbows as he kissed her neck.

"Let him wonder," Dean said as he kissed her lips sucking on her bottom lip as he smiled at her.

"I gotta go down stairs you can come down in few, say you just woke up," Dawn said.

"Deal," Dean said getting up to let her dress. He lay back on the bed watching her as she teased him as she put her clothes back on. "Dawn, tonight when we're watching the movie," he started before he got up going to her as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Yes," Dawn said.

Dean moved her against the wall holding her hands together above her head with one hand while his other one lifted her shirt back up. "Don't start moaning when I start touching you," he said kissing her erected nipples.

Dawn moaned squirming as Dean suckled them. She knew he was doing it on purpose. She would get so close to the edge then he'd deny her what she wanted. He pulled away letting her shirt fall as she panted out of breath. "That isn't fair," she told him.

"Might want to put bra on because I can see your nipples, and I don't want Xander getting a peep show," he said kissing her softly before he went to the bed to dress.

Dawn came down stairs finding the clothes finished. She took them out before she went to return Dean his clothes before putting the other's away also. She finally got done finding Dean on the couch talking to Xander when she got back.

"I see you finally woke up," Dawn said sitting on the love seat.

"Can't sleep all night can I," Dean said with a smile, "What movies we watching?" he asked.

"How does Die Hard sound?" Xander asked.

"Works for me, Dawn?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, sounds good," She said taking the movie that Xander had gotten for them to watch.

Xander fell asleep during the third one and Dawn cut it off. She was tired and Dean had already turned in after the second one. She put the blanket over Xander before going upstairs. She took her shower then went to her bedroom finding Dean no where. She went to the guest room finding him fast asleep. She knew he'd done it case Xander came to wake them up in the morning. Buffy wouldn't have noticed or cared since she still believed them to be friends and both said eww when she mentioned them together.

Dawn closed the door back going to her room she brushed her hair till she was happy with the way it looked. She opened her window slightly before crawling into bed. She snuggled into the covers and pillows breathing in the scent of Dean. She was glad to have him around he had done so many things for her in the past. She didn't know what would happen if he got hurt or killed and didn't come back to her. She closed her eyes against those thoughts and went to sleep dreaming about her and Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I had a wonderful friend help me on this. Thanks for the help. I am posting this chapter and after at least 3 reviews i'll post chapter five. I need some more reviews. i only got 3 last time. Read and Review. Hope you enjoy. **

**Stolen Moments  
Chapter 4  
**

Dean woke up rolling over to see Dawn still fast asleep. He'd gotten there the night before. Dawn had moved to L.A. the weekend before and Dean had helped her move before taken off on a hunt with his dad. He was taking few days off and wanted to stay with her. He'd told his dad he just wanted some time to rest after the latest hunt.

Dean heard somebody knocking on the door and groaned. At the moment he was supposed to be in his room which was next door. He grabbed his jeans and shirt before going to the door after putting his clothes on. He opened the door to find Fred.

"Sorry to bother you, but Angel asked to see Dawn and you down stairs," Fred said.

"It's okay, I was already up, just got here few minutes ago," Dean lied. "I'll be down there in little while Dawn's still sleeping," he said.

"Okay, I'll tell Angel, he said to take your time, no rush," Fred told him.

Dean nodded before he closed the door. He sighed looking over at Dawn who started to stir. Dean smiled taking his close back off before getting in bed with her again. Dean pulled the covers down just enough so he could see some cleavage.

"Surprise you didn't pull it all the way down," Dawn said sitting up as the covers dropped revealing her naked torso.

Dean smiled before he lay back down with grin on his face. "You take me for the boyfriend that just wants sex?" Dean asked teasing as Dawn moved over him.

"No, just the boyfriend that likes to watch me dress, sneak peeks at me when he can," Dawn said before she kissed Dean. "And that loves me," she added.

Dean knew what she was up to when he saw the wicked grin on her face.

"Oh no you don't, Angel needs us down stairs," Dean said even though he wanted to continue.

"Angel can just wait till I get…" Dawn trailed off as Dean flipped them over pinning her to the mattress as he kissed his way down her body. He stopped short what she really wanted sitting up. "Dean," she groaned as he got up.

"Come on, maybe we can work together on case," Dean said with grin. He knew she would get him back later.

**Angel's office  
Half hour later **

Connor was sitting in the play area in Angel's office playing with his toys. The two years old was hand full all the time. He only really listened to Angel these days since he was going through the terrible twos. Angel was trying to do research but Connor was playing with one the toys that made noise and he was going crazy listening to it. When Dean and Dawn walked into his office he breathed a sigh of relief. He loved his son, but at the moment he hadn't had sleep and was tired. They had to find out what demon was making trouble at the moment.

"You wanted to see us?" Dawn said sitting down with smile.

Connor got up running towards the door trying to get past Dean, but Dean picked him up making the toddler scream. "What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"He's been doing that to everybody that is not me," Angel said, "or Dawn for some reason. I was hoping that you two could watch him for few hours?" Angel asked as he went over to take Connor from Dean.

Connor stopped screaming and kicking when Angel took him. He wrapped his little hands around his dad and smiled back at Dean. Dean didn't miss the look that Connor gave him. He gave Connor a smile before sat down.

"Seems like he's hyped up," Dean said with grin.

"He has been a sleep unlike any of us," Angel said.

Connor was the spitting image of his dad, but he had few qualities of his mom. Angel wrapped around his little fingers was one those qualities that he'd gotten from his mother. Darla might have sacrificed herself for him, yet she was still around in ways.

"You want to spend the day with your Uncle Dean and me?" Dawn asked, "I'm sure we got lots of things we can do, the zoo, the aquarium," she said hoping that Connor wouldn't decide he wanted to play the 'I'm in my terrible two's and I'm taking full advantage of it' card. After few minutes of being with Dean he always warmed up to him, but since he'd caught them kissing few days back he was driving Dawn crazy with the kissy lips and he was only two.

"Uncle D," Connor said to Dean with a grin.

"Yeah, us three hanging out doing what you want to do," Dean told him.

Connor grinned finally wanting to let Dean hold him.

Angel was glad that Connor was at least pretending to be a good boy for change. The last two weeks his son had been as Buffy had told him a menace. Angel had disagreed which had led to a shouting match between Buffy and him. She was currently pouting and giving him the silent treatment. One reason he hadn't asked her to babysit for him. He knew that couple days she would get over it and talk to him.

"Come on, Dean, we'll go upstairs and watch cartoons till we find something to do," Dawn told him with smile before she grabbed the game that Connor had been playing with when they came in. She just hoped that today went smoothly with the toddler.

Dean was sitting on the floor with Connor playing with him while Dawn took a shower. He'd wanted so badly to join her, but they had to watch Connor. Dawn came out the bathroom in a top that Dean really didn't like at the moment. If you looked a certain way you could see right down her shirt. He liked her revealing shirts but only in front him not around the public.

"Don't you think that's showing too much?" Dean asked.

"Nope, it is just right," Dawn told him fixing her bra better. She knew it drove Dean crazy to wear the shirts like this, but she didn't care she liked the top and she was wearing it.

Dean didn't say anything else. He wanted her to change because he couldn't do what he really wanted to do at that very second. Then again maybe he could. "How about we watch a movie, till we go," Dean suggested as he went and found a Power Rangers movie. He cut the lights off sitting in the dark letting Connor sit on the floor while Dawn and him set in the lay-z boy.

Dawn was watching the movie when she felt Dean's hand slip up under her shirt. "You know we shouldn't," she said as she felt him moving his hand farther up.

Dean kissed at her neck trying to have little fun. Right when Dean was going to move his other hand down into Dawn's pants Connor got up.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked standing in front the TV.

Dawn bit her lip for she got up. She picked Connor up and went to sit on the love seat where Dean had moved to. This was going to be a long day she thought looking at Dean.

**Two hours later**

Dean, Dawn and Connor decided to go to the zoo. Dean wanted to see some the animals just like Connor did. Dawn had called them both kids when they pouted at her first answer of no. She couldn't help but smile though; she thought this time with Connor always gave Dean a chance to learn how to be a good dad. Him raising Sam a side that was because she knew about that and was proud that Dean had raised his brother like that. She was also pissed that John had never been there for his boys.

"What do you want to see first, Connor?" Dean asked when they got to the entrance after paying.

Connor grinned at Dean before taking hold his hand and started pulling him. Dawn just laughed as they followed the toddler. She knew that he had Dean wrapped around his finger as well, but sometimes it came to heads when Connor would be stubborn and refused to obey.

Dawn stood beside Dean as he told Connor about the Elephants. She thought that one day it would be wonderful for them to have a child together maybe two so one wouldn't get lonely. They would be few years apart she thought. Dawn wrapped her arm around Dean's waist smiling at Connor.

"Why they have horns?" Connor asked.

"Those are their tusks, it is for protection." Dawn said.

"Cool, lie daddy sords?" he asked.

"Yes," Dean told him shifting to readjust Connor. He was nervous to put him down and he'd grown out the stroller that Angel had for him couple months back.

Connor looked back at Dawn with a little crocked grin. She gave him a smile back. "Dean why don't you sit him down, he can walk," she said.

Dean wasn't sure at first but after couple minutes let Connor down after a promise to hold his hand tight. Dawn stood on the other side of the two year old as they walked to the next animal. Connor loved talking and could talk some ones ear off if he wanted too, but he still had troubles with some words.

As they neared the giraffe exhibit Connor broke free from Dean's grip

in this desire to see the tall animals.

"Connor no," Dean said as he picked him up just in

time. He'd almost gotten out reach of them even with the crowd standing

around. "That's why I didn't want to set him down, he always runs

off," Dean said before deciding they should stop for break.

"I guess I forgot he does that," Dawn said before she took out their snacks

she'd packed.

"Juicy," Connor said with grin reaching for it.

Dean grinned at him before taking out the camera that Angel had lent

them for the day. They had taken few pictures one in front each of the

exhibits they seen.

Dean couldn't believe how fast Connor was growing in two months he would

three years old. He was glad that he'd

been able to save the little boy. Connor reminded him so much of Sam

when he was that young. He could still remember trying to teach Sam to

say some words.

"What you thinking about?" Dawn asked resting her head on Dean's shoulder.

"The past," he told her not wanting her to start in on visiting Sam

again. She did it every time she got an opening and it drove him

crazy.

She just smiled before wrapping her arm around his waist as she kissed his

cheek. Connor giggled at them making faces. "You tell anybody we'll

tickle you," Dawn told him making him squeal out.

Dean took a few pictures of them after they ate. They had a lot of ground to

cover, if they wanted to visit the whole zoo before the end of the day.

Dean let Dawn carry the camera while he carried Connor. He didn't want

the little boy running off and getting lost.

After three hours of seeing almost everything in the zoo Connor was

beginning to get tired. He had finally promised not to let go of Dean or

Dawn's hand and walked beside them. He'd started to get sleepy at the

start of the third hour. It was almost two which meant his nap time as

well.

After ten minute walk back to the car Dean had Connor safely fastened

into the car seat. He was getting tired himself, not getting that much

sleep when he was on the road always got to him. He'd even had

insomnia when he was in his teens. He was going to take Connor's lead

when they got back to the hotel. A nap was defiantly in order for all

them.

Dawn smiled watching Dean with Connor. She wondered how it would be

one day when they had kids, if they got to that point in their

relationship. She hoped they did. She loved Dean, just didn't know if

he wanted the whole happy life. She saw what happened when Sam had gone

to achieve it; she just hoped that with them being secretive that it

would help for while. Let them have a life of their own for a while.

"I need three hour nap," Dean said with grin as he picked her up

carrying her to the bed, "What you say you join me, for a nap?" he

asked.

"You have yourself a deal," Dawn told him as she kicked her boots off

getting under the covers. Connor was still in the room but they would

at least cuddle if nothing else. Few kisses and they were fading into

the dream land with smiles on their faces.

Two hours later

Angel was sitting in his office when somebody rang the bell that

Cordelia had put on the desk. It drove him crazy sometimes, he could

tell when somebody was there just from the scent. He didn't want to

see the person that was standing at the desk.

"Spike, what do you want?" He asked annoyed at his childling.

"I'm visiting the little bit," he said with smile, the nickname for

Dawn still was going on even though she wasn't so little any more.

"She and Dean are watching Connor," Angel said, "They'll be down in

another hour probably," he told him.

"What are they doing inside on this nice day?," Spike asked even though

he'd come in via the sewers since it was still daylight."They went to the zoo with Connor earlier," Angel told him, "Your room is on the second floor," he said tossing Spike the keys before he went back to his office. He was tired and didn't want to have to listen to the vampire at the moment.

Spike went up to his room not following his sire for a change. He wasn't in the mood to bug the living hell out of Angel. He wanted to see Dawn; he'd been with Willow and Giles in London for the last month helping with the new council. It was annoying and he'd gotten bored with it opting to come back to America to help the rest the gang in Sunnydale.

He'd found out that Dawn was here now and came to see her, it was odd not having her around. She was in a way like a kid sister to him. He protected her like one that was for sure.

Things were about to get a little tougher for Dean and Dawn to hide their relationship, with two powerful vampires that had a keen scene for smell. Hiding their relationship was going to get harder. They of course were still fast asleep not worrying about anything as they slept close holding each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews so far. I had help once again from a great friend. I hope you all enjoy chapter five. Please read and review more is to come and with more reviews gets faster chapter postings. **

**Stolen Moments **

**Chapter 5**

Dawn tried to finish up her math homework before Dean showed up that night. He had gone out on a hunt with Spike. They had been gone several days. Dawn was happy that after four days of hard college work that she was going to get to see Dean again. She had finally gotten the hang of two of her classes. The other three she was trying to get down and the sixth one that she attended one day a week was the most difficult.

She put down her book while she thought of something to do while she waited for Dean return. She was worried that some how Spike would find out about them being together. She regularly showered before being around him after she had sex with Dean. She was sure that Dean was going to think she was nuts. She sat on the balcony to enjoy the fresh air. She needed it because all the homework was driving her nutty as well.

**Down stairs**

Dean and Spike came in the hotel doors covered in demon blood that burned their skin. Dean said hi and bye to Angel on his way up to his room. He wanted to shower before he saw Dawn. He had to get the stuff off because it was more than a little uncomfortable against his skin.

Took him half bottle of the soap, to calm the feeling of burning. Dean arrived in the bedroom to find Dawn sitting on his bed.

"Hey," he said with a smile as he reached put on fresh clothes.

Dawn stopped his progress, "Angel said you were back," she told him before she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him to her as she let her hands slip down to his erection that was standing tall. "I can fix that for you," she told him nipping at his shoulder.

Dean smiled turning around. "I bet you could, but I gotta go and kick Spike's ass in a minute for telling me that the demon wouldn't explode," he told her before he put his shirt on.

"You will do no such thing, you go around him now he'll smell you all over me."

"Then don't come down with me, so he won't smell anything," Dean said realizing that she'd miss spoke the words. He gave her a kiss before attempting to leave the room. Dawn caught up with and pushed him backwards and onto the bed.

"I win," she told him with a big smile as she kissed him.

Dean smiled back into the kiss as she pinned his hands above his head. He had missed her really when he was away, it had eaten at him some nights, but he couldn't let it get to him. He had a job to do, but at the same time he loved being with Dawn. He wished he could find a way to do both. He shook his thoughts from his mind before rolling them over.

----

Dean woke up the next morning with Dawn still in his arms. He was glad that it was her he woke up first for once. The motels were getting old and he loved her. Dean just had to decide if he wanted to take the job that Angel was offering or not now. He decided he'd let him know that day after he had lunch with Dawn. He'd promised her to have lunch at the college since it was his first day back together.

"Morning," she said giving him a kiss as she sat up.

"Morning, so I thought I'd visit you at lunch today, at the college's cafeteria if that is cool?" De

"That would be awesome."

"Then it is a date," Dean said kissing before he pulled her to him as he wrapped his arms around her wanting to have morning sex.

"I can't," Dawn said, "I want to, but I have class in hour and I promised Angel I'd let him make me breakfast since he got back yesterday from seeing Buffy," she told him. It felt strange at times, but Angel was like an older brother to her now. He was thinking about asking Buffy to marry him and he wanted Dawn's help with rings so she'd agreed.

"Okay, but I'll be there for lunch today," he said kissing her before she went into the bathroom.

"Don't you dare just sit there, get your ass in here Winchester," Dawn told him from the door when he didn't follow her.

Dean smirked before he took off after her.

**UCLA Cafeteria**

Dean had found Dawn after calling her for direction to the cafeteria in the very large college. She'd met him at his car which was parked near the dorms. It had been the easiest for her to find him and they would get nice walk to the cafeteria she'd told him.

"Okay, I'm starving now," Dean said with a grin wrapping his arms around her as she stood in front him in line.

"You nut, you the one that said lets race," Dawn told him getting a tray, she'd bet Dean by inch, but she knew he'd let her. The deal had been the last one there paid for lunch, he wanted to treat her.

"Yeah well, only way I could convince you to let me buy you lunch," he said getting his own tray.

Dawn grabbed a cheese burger with fruit salad and water, while Dean had the Cheeseburger, fries, apple pie and Pepsi for lunch. They wound up splitting the fries and fruit salad like always. After paying for the meals they went to a corner table were there were less people. Dawn sat down and Dean grabbed the chair beside her.

"We should do this once a week when you're around," Dawn said grabbing a few of his fries.

"Okay, I have a question for you, I've been trying to decide since he asked me this, but you think Gunn, Cordy, Fred, Spike and Loren would have issues with taking orders from me?" Dean asked like it was just an ordinary question as he took bite his burger.

"Excuse me?" Dawn asked as she almost swallowed her food without chewing. She put her hand in front of her mouth while she finished her bite.

"Angel asked if I could temporarily fill in for him next week while he's visiting Buffy," Dean said.

"I don't know, Spike might have issues thinking he should been the next in line not you," Dawn told him with a grin.

"I'll just have to show Spike I can kick his ass then, if he messes with me," Dean told her.

Dawn grinned pulling him in for a kiss. She couldn't help but smile at him. She wasn't sure about beating up Spike but she knew he could go few rounds with vampires. Dean had even helped Buffy and Faith with Angelus when he got loose after the beast problem. Luckily for them they got the master out of Cordelia in time after it slipped up and Dean caught it, while he had been sneaking in Dawn's bedroom.

---------------

Angel had decided he wanted to surprise Dawn for lunch the same day. He had taken the sewers coming up in the basement of the building. He found his way to the cafeteria in no time having been there once before. He didn't see Dawn right away, but he tried sniffing her out, with no look because of all the people in the place. He decided to walk around and try it again.

He got to the far end where the windows weren't a problem and saw Dawn finally. He had hoped to surprise her but he was surprised to see she was with a man whose back was too him also. He had no idea that Dawn was dating anybody.

"Hi, thought I'd surprise you," he said before Dawn jumped away from the guy she had been kissing and Angel was once again surprised. "Dean," He said.

"Angel," Dawn said as she wondered what he had seen, "you surprised me," she added nervously curious to what his reaction would be to her and Dean kissing.

"Yeah, makes two of us," Angel said eyeing them. He had a million questions running through his mind at that moment. "When did you two?" he asked hesitantly.

Dawn looked at him not sure of what to say. If she told the truth then it would be a lot of lies piled on other lies. She could live with the lies with Angel, but if Buffy found out she'd freak.

"Two and a half years," Dean said before Dawn could say anything.

"What?" Angel asked with surprise on his face. He wasn't that used to showing the expressions on the outside, but this time he couldn't hide it. "I'm sorry come again, almost three years?"

"It will be three years on my birthday," Dawn said with the hope that Angel would understand. Then again, it was probably something that should never been a secret but to her it was nice having that secret for so long. She loved Dean more than anything. If he'd wanted to tell or asked to tell she would have done it, but he never said anything.

"Three years," Angel repeated making sure he'd heard right. He couldn't believe that she could keep that a secret let alone him not see it. Okay so it wasn't that obvious with them because their friendship was odd at times. I mean really what friend doesn't call when he's in the hospital after a hunt gone wrong. That had never made sense to him. Now to know that they had been dating for three years just pissed him off. "You had no right keeping that a secret," he said in almost a growl.

"Excuse me, but it is none of your business so I got every damn right," Dawn yelled which had a passer by look over at them, "Buffy and you been keeping bigger secrets than that of late and you jump down my throat?"

"Dawn," Dean said not wanting to make a scene.

"No, you know what I'm not hungry any more," she said before she got up to leave the table.

Dean didn't know whether to go after her or stay with Angel, but when Angel went the other direction he knew where he had to go. He grabbed their food and took off after her. Dean finally caught up to her when she reached Dawn was sitting on his car. "You know trying to find you is hard, thankfully I spotted you running this way," he said before he sat beside her.

"I didn't think Angel would be that pissed at me," she said taking the bottle of water.

"Angel will be fine, I'm just worried that Buffy will go all Slayer on me," Dean joked which made Dawn smile over at him.

"You always can make me smile when I really need it," Dawn told him before she leaned over to kiss him.

"Why don't we tell the others, get it out an in the open finally?" he asked.

Dawn looked at him she had no idea what to say. It would be simple, just to go and tell everybody. To finally have it out in the open would be a relief but then again she thought. "Not yet."

Stubborn woman, Dean thought but he didn't say anything to her he was trying to be supportive as hard as it was to do when he wanted everyone to know they were together.

"Okay, I'll let you decide when, but don't wait till we're married and got 2.5 kids with the blue house, big yard, and lots of pets," he joked making her laugh again at him. She was glad to have him around, no one else made her feel like Dean.

**Hour later**

Dean came into the hotel after he walked Dawn to one her classes. He'd met up with Cordy at one the magic stores; she was trying to find something that Angel had sent her after, but after three other stores she was running out options. After finding it they did some shopping for supplies for the hotel since over half them was living at the hotel now. Gunn and Fred were engaged finally, Dean was glad because they had been through a lot over the years. Angel had temporarily let Wesley back in, but Dean hated the idea. It was Angel's decision though and at the moment he didn't want to say anything.

"Thanks for the help," Cordy said before she went into Angel's office.

"No problem," Dean said heading to the training area down stairs, he wanted to work out because he needed to relieve some stress that had built up in the last week. The sex the night before had done wonders, but he still wanted to hit something hard and fast.

---

Dawn tried to concentrate on her teacher as she continued to lecture about their report they had to do. She was glad that it was only twenty minutes left of the class cause she didn't think she could take much more today. She wanted to get to the hotel and talk to Angel. He'd been pissed, at first but she was hoping that now he would be okay. She just hoped that nobody else found out till she was ready to tell them. Spike being around was great, but the constant worrying she was doing was driving her nuts. She hated avoiding him, but right now she had to. If Angel hadn't been able to tell didn't mean that Spike couldn't.

Angel was sitting in his office trying to think. He hadn't meant to snap like he had on Dawn. He just had been stunned. He had never thought that Dean and Dawn would get together. The way they were around each other that was why he had never thought it. Their friendship was hot and cold all the time; to put a relationship in there was jumping off a cliff he thought. They fought all the time over little stuff; course so did Buffy and him. He sighed closing his eyes and wiping his hands over his face. He didn't want to stress it, they were a couple. That was also the moment that Angel realized they were also having sex. He knew Dean well, hell he was like a second son to him. He had kicked John's ass few times over the way he treated Dean. He got up going to find Dean, he might think of him as a son, but Dawn was also like a little sister.

Dean was in the basement using the punching bag when Angel came down. "Are you going to yell at me too?" Dean asked before he sat down on the weight bench.

"Are you two being safe?" Angel asked not answering Dean's question.

"What?" Dean asked not getting the question because he hadn't thought about being asked that.

"Are Dawn and you being safe?" Angel said again.

"She's taking birth control pills," Dean answered, "but you should have guessed that part, I love her but I'm not ready to be a dad," Dean told him.

"Okay, I just had to know, um, don't tell her I asked."

Dean smiled a little, he knew that Angel had every right to be pissed at them, and he was just glad he hadn't told them to end it, but that wasn't Angel. He watched Angel sit down leaning against the wall near the mats. "I wouldn't tell her, plus I need your advice," Dean told him before he explained what he wanted to do.

Angel was about to answer him when he caught the scent of somebody. "Better hold off, her sister just got her," Angel said, he knew Buffy's scent; he could smell her from mile away.

"Hold off on what?" Buffy asked from the top the stairs.

Dean and Angel both looked up at her hoping that she hadn't heard what they had been talking about.

"Nothing, just giving Dean some advice on not screwing up on a hunt," Angel said getting up to go greet her.

Buffy smiled wrapping her arms around Angel. She'd come to surprise him and by the looks things she'd walked in on more than hunting advice. She'd find out later she thought as she kissed Angel.


End file.
